Sakura Yagari
by Shinisuta Akumu
Summary: "Sakura' That was it. The last thing I heard before being thrust into the universe of Vampire Knight. The terrified scream of my mother as I fell from atop my horse and was crushed by a herd of cattle." Sakura Yukimura was a normal girl living on a ranch in Virginia when she is suddenly and brutally killed, and flung into the world of Vampire Knight. Cover art: Anime Elf Creator
1. Awakening

**A:/N: I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did, no one would have to deal with KanamexYuuki. I make ZERO money from this. I'm sorry, I just had to.**

'Sakura!'

That was it. The last thing I heard before being thrust into the universe of Vampire Knight. The terrified scream of my mother as I fell from atop my horse and was crushed by a herd of cattle.

XXXXX

I scream. Its so loud it deafens me, and I collapse into the cold snow with a sore throat and tired lungs. I lay there in the snow for minutes before the cold begins to get to me and I stand on my shaking legs. In the distance, I see a light. I begin to walk towards it with renewed strength. Must be Adrenaline.

I walk for what seems like hours. Now, don't get me wrong, I like walking. I walked miles everyday back home, but when you've been trampled by cattle and laying in the cold, its painful. I continue to walk through the pain when I feel a sharper pain in my lower back. I gasp and fall to my knees. There is an ominous, inhuman laugh from behind me before it cuts off suddenly with a loud BANG! I scream but this time it only last a few seconds. At some point I had twisted around to face a man whose eyes glowed a deep crimson red. Then the gun went off and the man's blood splattered all over me as he fell face first into the snow, revealing another man behind him. He had long black hair and was carrying a shotgun. At the time I couldn't see properly as my hair was whipping my face, but I didn't care to look.

I grab his outstretched glove hand with my pale ones, grateful for the help.

'T-thank you.' I stutter. He nods faintly and pulls me close, leading me a little east from the lights. After hours more, another set of light is revealed. When we arrive he pulls open the door and pushes me gently inside. I stumble from the force, even though it wasn't much. He come in second after. My eyes widen upon seeing my saviour.

Though he doesn't have an eye patch yet, I would recognise him anywhere. Toga Yagari. He has ruffled shoulder length jet black hair and cold ice blue eyes. He notices my reaction but doesn't question it, probably thinking it to be shock. I stare at him for quite a while before he begins to shift uncomfortably. In a desperate attempt to regain his composure, he introduces himself.

'I'm Toga Yagari, and I just saved you from a vampire attack.' I suppress another scream. He continues, 'What's your name, little girl?' I bristle as he calls me a little girl, but don't complain. Instead, I answer,

'Sakura.'

He nods approvingly and turns to boil a kettle. He begins to make a cup of tea. With nothing else to do, I sit on the wooden floor and watch. Eventually he finishes the process and hands me the tea. I take it gratefully and go to sip, when I notice my hands. They're smaller and chubbier than I'm used to. I ignore it a drink. As Toga watches me from the other side of the room I think back to both the times I spoke. My voice had a slightly higher pitch than normal. I ignore this too and finish my drink. Toga nods and takes my hand, silently leading me to a room. He opens the door.

'This is where you can sleep. My room's just across the hall.' I nod and he leaves, closing the door behind him. Sighing, I look around the room.

Its small and cosy, with a fireplace across from a four post bed. Hanging from the roof and posts are curtains, tied back. Released, they would form a perfect olive green tent around the bed. The bed covers were a deep red, and the pillows matched the curtains. On either side of the bed was a pine table with three drawers. Hanging above the fireplace was a painting of snowy mountain peaks and a pretty little lake. As my eyes roamed the room, they landed on a bronze mirror. I stifle a scream.

Looking back at me was not my seventeen year old self, instead it was me when I was six. I had slightly chubby hands, but only slightly, and long, straight black hair. My forest green eyes with ice blue highlights where framed by ebony eyelashes and my small lips were a pretty shade of red, though slightly blue from the cold. Sighing again, I sat on the floor and began to cry. This is how I was when Toga came in again.

'Sakura?' He asks hesitantly. I knew he was a secret softy! I turn to him slowly.

'Yes?' I reply. He answers immediately,

'I've drawn you a bath, here's a towel. Last room, all the way up the end.' I nod my thanks and walk towards the bathroom. Upon seeing the inside I nearly cry again. Its almost exactly like my own back home. Right next to the door is a bath and across from that in the top right corner is a black shower. In the left top corner is a water basin with plants. In the middle of the left wall is his fiancée's vanity, with make-up and brushes.

Shrugging off my clothes, I slip into the hot water. Its soothing and warms me, and I let out a deep breath. I lay there for a while, staring up at the roof. There's a knock on the door and immediately after comes a woman's soft voice.

'Sakura? I'm Toga's fiancée, Melody. I got you some clothes and a towel.' My eyes widen as I realise I hadn't had a towel the whole time. Crisis adverted, that could have potentially been embarrassing. Bah, I'm six now! As far as my knowledge goes, nobody cares if a six year old makes a fool of them self. In fact, they find it adorable! Though, Yagari doesn't seem like the kind of guy to find something embarrassing cute.

'Sakura?' I'm shaken from my musings as Melody calls my name again, and I realise I never answered.

'Thank you, Melody.' I say. She pushes the door open and places my clothes and towel on top of the basin, then she leaves.

'Call if you need help.' She calls from half way down the hall. I nod to myself.

Eventually, I realise I need to get out. So, I jump out of the bath reluctantly and walk over to the basin and pull the towel out from under my clothes. I dry myself with the soft material before slipping on my clothes. Its a pair of little egg-shell blue shorts with a light pink tank top. Well, I definitely approve! Sitting next to the basin are matching pink silk slippers. I slip my feet into them and raise my eyebrows. They outfit fits surprisingly well. Good job Melody! I open the door and walk out into the living room.

I stand there awkwardly with Melody and Toga watching me. Suddenly, Toga speaks.

'Well, Sakura, what happened to you?' He questions. Of all the times to be inquisitive, he chooses now!? I have no good answer to your question! I can't be like " Hey, this is crazy, and I just met you, but I'm from another world in which I died by being crushed by the cattle herd I raised and now I'm six again and gotta not royally screw up the plot of the Anime/manga with my mere presence, so help me maybe?" Noooo, I have a feeling that wouldn't fly. So, instead I answer with,

'I- I don't remember.' His face softens with my answer.

'Do you remember your parents?'

'They, they died.' I reply, trying to look upset. I summon up tears to my eyes. It works surprisingly well on the vampire hunter.

'You can live with us.' My head jolts up in shock. I look at him with wide, excited eyes.

'Really!?' He's smiling now. He answers yes.

'Thank you! I promise I'll be the best daughter ever!' I yell, running up and hugging him. He's shocked at first but soon returns the hug.

'I'm sure you will be.' He replies and motions to me to go to my room.

 **XXXXX**

I'm not fond of time skips. It leaves out far too much information and the author just seems lazy, but in this case it's necessary. I've been here for exactly 4 years. Today is my 'birthday'. Not my actual birthday of course, but the day Toga found me. I'm actually writing in a journal I got for my birthday this year. Its pages are pure white, with no lines ruled up, and bound in black leather. On the cover, written neatly in silver is "Sakura Yagari". Toga got it for me to go with the writing and drawing kit Melody gave me last year, before Toga killed her. He still mourns.

A few weeks after I arrived, Melody enlisted me in the school she teaches at. A week after that, I was in. I passed year 1 with flying colours and I'm now in grade 4. Easy done. Sadly, I've still not met Zero or Ichiru. I've heard children and teachers speak of them, I've seen them, but every time I've had the chance to actually meet them, I've chickened out. I desperately want to save they're parents, but be honest, I'm scared shitless.

Last year, I began training in the use of guns and knives, after I was attacked by a vampire for the second time. I had ridden to town on my horse, Lavender, to have lunch at the park. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the bird were singing and the prices were low. A perfect day. I had lunch and a run around with a few other kids, and was walking towards the public stables at the edge of town. I had a vague feeling something was wrong, and when I was pinned to a wall in an alley with a man whose eyes glowed red, you bet I screamed. The vampire, startled at how loud my scream was, winced but didn't move. Luckily, someone had heard my scream.

I'll forever be grateful to Kaien Cross for saving me that day.

I had never met him before and I'm absolutely sure I looked positively stupid as I looked upon him, me eyes wide with awe. I'll never get over the amazement of meeting someone I previously thought to be fictional, in person. Back on to the subject of my training.

I am the knife GODDESS!

Seriously, I'm amazing with knives. Even Toga said so, as did Kaien! In fact, Kaien thought me so good he bought me a knife and dagger weapon set. Oh, how I squealed with delight.

 **XXXXX**

I sigh and set down my pen. So much writing! My hand hurts. So far the first day of the summer holidays has sucked. I have absolutely nothing to do.

'Suki! You ready?' Toga calls from down the hallway. Wait, are we going somewhere? I say so out loud. Toga sighs with irritation. 'Yes, Sakura, we're going to another hunter's house.'

Oh. Right.

'Nearly, dad.' I reply. He groans, knowing he will probably have to wait another twenty minutes while I dress and do my hair and makeup. I pity him so I move quickly. My now wavy hair goes up in a ponytail with a green hairband and I put on some simple makeup. Mascara and lip gloss is all I do. I throw on black shorts and a grey tank top with a green hoodie. As I exit my room I grab my black combat boots and shoulder bag. All in all, it only took me around fifteen minutes. Toga and I exit the house and jump into the car swiftly.

It takes us about twenty minutes to get into town by horse, ten by car. Then we drive around for another five minutes until we find the house. We exit the car and walk up to the house. Toga knocks on the door and I hop around nervously. I wonder who it is? Will I recognise him or her from the anime or manga? The answer, I find, is yes, when the front door opens to reveal... drum roll please...

Zero Kiryu! Or Ichiru, I can't tell at this point. Damn it! We need to get him talking so I can tell.

'Hello, Ichiru.' Or not. Thank you dad.

'Hello Master.' Ichiru replies, stepping out from the doorway. So far I have gone unnoticed. I walk in after Toga an follow him to the living room where Mrs. Kiryu, Mr. Kiryu and Zero sit, talking about one thing or another. The chatter stops when we walk in.

'Hello, Toga. Welcome.' Mr. Kiryu greets. He stands up as Toga replies,

'Thank you, Sakai. You haven't met my daughter, have you?' The Kiryu family looks at us in shock.

'Daughter!?' Zero and Ichiru exclaim in shock. I grin.

'Yup! Sakura Yagari, at your service.' I announce and bow extravagantly. I receive odd looks from everyone but Toga, who smiles at me and chuckles. I stand up and blink owlishly. Mrs. Kiryu smiles at me sweetly, fiddling with her dark blonde hair.

'Are you going to train Zero and Ichiru through the summer holidays?' She asks. Toga nods.

'And Sakura. Its about time she learn to work with others.' Mrs. Kiryu looks at me.

'Sakura, how old are you.' She asks.

'Ten today.' I answer immediately.

'Happy birthday, Sakura. I'm Yakama.' I nod. Silence ensues. I begin to fiddle with my hair, twisting the wavy locks around my finger. Toga notices my discomfort and instructs the twins to gather their things and meet us outside.


	2. Your not supposed to break her

This is not right! I can not handle this! Why is Toga not saving me from the twins who are currently beating me to death!? WHY!? Please help me. Its my third training lesson with the twins, and they have finally beaten me in a fight. And it HURTS! Toga, there is not enough middle fingers in the universe to let you know how I feel about you right now.

How come they're aloud to beat me to death but I can't do the same to them!? I hate my life. Ahh!

I duck and swerve out from under Zero's staff and immediately jump, still crouched, in order to avoid Ichiru's. The training session continues like this for a while, with me getting in hits where I can, but I fall and the session is over, with the twins in victory. I keel over in pain from Zero's last blow, which was to my stomach. Owww. Zero laughs.

'Its not funny Zero! You aren't supposed to break me!' I yell, but laugh along. Ichiru grins.

'And mum wants you as a child!' Ichiru laughs. I raise my eyebrow.

'What? She barely knows me!' Ichiru laughs again.

'That doesn't matter to her. You seem better behaved than me and Zero, so now she wants you as a daughter.' I grin. She must be sensing my awesomeness. I say so out loud and Zero stares at me. I stare back, blinking owlishly. Eventually he breaks and laughs. No longer able to keep a straight face, I laugh as well. Toga smiles slightly. That man certainly has a soft spot for ten year olds. Or is it just us, I wonder?

'Kids! Toga! Come inside for lunch!'

Don't mind if I do, Mrs. Kiryu. The twins, Toga and I walk inside the house and to the kitchen. On the table sat six meals of chicken and vegetables mixed through rice. Delicious!

'Thanks, Mrs. Kiryu.' I say and she smiles.

'Its no problem, Little Yagari. A thank you for giving my sons a friend.' I laugh.

'Cause' we all know that if it weren't for me, they'd be alone forever.' Zero and Ichiru glare at me and I smile innocently. The two shake their heads, calling me a "brat" under their breath. I look at them.

'That's a big word for you two. Does your brain hurt now?' I remark, shoving as bit of chicken into my mouth. As soon as we're fifteen, the good insults are coming out. They're glare intensifies and I grin back. Suddenly, the adults laugh.

'Ichiru, Zero, stop glaring at Sakura as if she will spontaneously combust if you do it hard enough.' Mr. Kiryu laughs. Hey! Don't interrupt us, ass. Now both the twins and I are glaring at Sakai. The adults begin to laugh harder. Wait... Toga, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick? Shit! Get him to the hospital, he's laughing! After a few minutes, they're laughter dies down and we all eat the lunch prepared for us. When we're finished, the twins and I take the dishes to the sink. We was them up, dry them and put them away.

Afterwards, I collect my bag, say goodbye to the Kiryu family and meet up with Toga, who was waiting for me in the car. I smile at him, click in my seatbelt and he drives off. We're silent for most of the drive. Finally, he speaks.

'Your improving with the staff, though your still best with daggers and knives.' He states. I know I'm best with daggers and knives for I am the Knife Goddess! That's another thing, turns out I've been speaking Japanese this whole time. Not writing it though, which scared the shit out of Toga. Poor guy had no clue what to think when he found out I knew English. Good thing I knew a bit of Japanese writing. Makes learning the rest a lot easier. Still difficult though. Damn, forgot to reply!

'Thanks dad. I've been practising in the yard after dinner.' I reply. He nods approvingly.

'Good, it shows.' He says. I grin. He may not be my birth father but he's been more of one than my real father. I like to make him proud.

At last we arrive home, nearly half an hour later, as we had taken a detour via the supermarket. Yes dad, I know cigarettes are important, but must we go buying them at 9:30 pm!? He's so lucky I'm still only ten. Asshole.

Anyway, I push open my door and walk up to the house. I put in the key and twist. I hear a soft click and kick the door open. I'm home, bitches! Pitty no one is actually HERE. I slip off my shoes and slip on my silk slippers. I jog up the hallway to my room and THROW my bag across the room. It lands on my bookshelf, knocking over the photo of me when I was 6 and writing in here for the first time. Ah well, I won't miss the picture. Its backed up on my computer anyway, like all my other photos. Speaking of which, where the hell did Toga put it? I dunno.

XXXXX

I groan and rub my eyes. When did I fall asleep? I look at the clock. Its glowing red letters read 12:42. Well, I'm wide awake now. I wonder if anyone is on Our Lives. That's the chatroom the school made for students to talk about their homework and schoolwork. Not that anyone does, its more of a normal private chatroom. I log on after finding my computer sitting on the couch.

Suki: Anyone online? Probably not. Stupid question.

Ichiru: Nah, I'm on.

Suki: What the hell!? Why are you up, Ichiru?

Ichiru: I could ask you the same question.

Suki:...

Ichiru: LOLZ

Suki: What the hell is LOLZ? Laugh out loud... Zebra?

Zero: Face palm.

Suki: When did you log on?

Zero: Just after you.

Suki: Doesn't it normally notify you when someone logs on?

Zero: Yeah.

I make a face at the screen and scroll up. There, clear as day is: Our Lives: Zero logged on.

Suki: Oh. It did.

Zero: Face palm. Ichiru: Face palm.

Suki: LOL. You two are even twin-y on the internet!

Zero: Twin-y?

Suki: Yeah, twin-y.

Zero: That's not even a word.

Suki: Is now! :D

Ichiru: Hey, didn't you just tell me off for using LOL!?

Suki: No, I made a comment on you using LOLZ. :P

Ichiru: Nice emoji.

Suki: Thanks Ichiru!

The chat goes on for over an hour.

Zero: Ichiru, its 2:11 and we have school tomorrow. We should go back to sleep.

Suki: Yeah, we don't wanna fall asleep in class!

Ichiru: OK...

Our Lives: Ichiru logged off.

Our Lives: Zero logged off.

I sigh and log off myself. I put my lavender and black laptop on the coffee table and lay down on the couch. I wrap my duna which I had brought out with me around myself. Toga doesn't mind me sleeping out here after being on the computer for a while, as long as I'm awake enough for school the next day. I always was.

XXXXX

'Sakura' I groan as I open my eyes, revealing Toga and bright morning sunlight. 'Morning.'

'Morning.' I mumble a reply.

'Morning.' Yes, you said that already Toga, and stop shaking me, damn it! He smiles down at me.

'Guess what day it is.'

'According to your breath its lets-get-high-before-noon day.' I reply sarcastically. He backhands me.

'I smoke normal cigarettes, Sakura. Not weed.' He says. I giggle and slap my hand over my mouth. He sighs irritably.

'Just get ready for school.' I nod and get up off the couch, with my hand still over my mouth. I walk up to my room, grab my towel, and head to the bathroom. I walk in and close the door behind me before I strip off. I turn the shower on full blast and cold. I step in and slide down to the tile floor of it.

Four years I've been here, and its only another three until the Kiryu family is attacked. I wonder, should I try to save them? On one hand, life could be easier and better for my friends, but on the other, cannon and life in general could be royally messed up. To save or not to save?

I sigh and stand up. I get washed, step out, wrap my towel around me and walk to my room. Once there I get dressed in the school uniform, slip on a non school issue jacket and tie my hair in a simple ponytail. Ready.

 **A:/N: Sorry, my dear readers, for having such a short chapter. But, next chapter will be longer, as it will he at... SCHOOL! Woop woop. Bye! :D**

 **~Sakura**


	3. School and skipping it

I bloody hate school. Far too much writing in a language I am still not good at writing in. Also, paining over my vowels and consonants. Ugh. Well, best get going.

I dump my shoulder bag filled with books, pencils and pens as well as lunch, on the hook. I take of my boots and slip on emerald green silk slippers. I open my bag and take out my pencil case, sketch pad and a few books.

That's the good thing about school. You don't need much.

I walk into my classroom and set my desk up. Once finished, I exit the classroom and walk to the school front entrance to wait for Zero and Ichiru. Eventually they show up, Mr and Mrs Kiryu in tow. I wave excitedly.

'Hey Zero, Ichiru!' I yell. The pair grin and abandon their parents to hug me.

'Suki!' They yell. I begin to run towards them and we all collide. We tumble down in a heap, still hugging one another. It had been the last day of school before the winter holidays had begun when we last saw each other. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. Suddenly, the moment is shattered when Mr and Mrs. Kiryu laugh. I blush and stand up, untangling myself from the twins. They stand quickly as well.

'Hi Mr. Kiryu. Hi Mrs. Kiryu.' I say quickly.

'Hello, Little Yagari.' Sakai greets. I smile and bow.

'Sakura, how come you didn't train with my boys during the holidays?' Questions Yakama softly. I turn to her.

'I was visiting Kaien Cross and his daughter, Yuuki.' She nods.

'Did you have fun?'

'Yes. Yuuki is nice, and Kaien is fun. A little silly and a fool, but fun.' I answer. She smiles.

'Well, I hope they haven't replaced us.'

'Of course they haven't!' I shout indignantly. The whole family grins.

'Good.'

We chat until the bell goes, signalling that we have two minutes to get to class. I hug the twins' parents and say goodbye, before running off to my classroom.

XXXXX

Ahh, lunch time. The best time of the school day. Food, friends and sunshine. Fantastic in most cases, unless your friends are trying to convince you to skip school an go to the shopping center with your canteen money. Yeah, I'm talking about you Kira. I may have 50 yen, but that doesn't mean I'm going to skip school for shopping!

'Pleeeaaase Sakura.'

'Kira, no.'

'Zero and Ichiru can come.' I turn to look at her, eyes wide with hope.

'Really!? Think they'll come?' I ask.

'Probably.' She shrugs. I frown.

'It will be the first time they have ever skipped out on school.'

'Great!' She says, 'that means we can teach em'.' I sigh and relent. We stand to look for the twins.

XXXXX

'That's a terrible idea, Sakura.' Zero says, staring at me. Y'know, for a ten year old, he has one fierce stare. I wonder how long it took to perfect it?

'C'mon, Z. If you don't come it'll be just me and Kira, and that could be potentially fatal for her.' I plead with him, closing my eyes and opening them again, revealing big green puppy dog eyes. He sighs and closes his eyes before turning to Ichiru.

'Ichiru, you wanna go?' He questions. Ichiru shrugs.

'I guess. Class is being boring and we've never done it before.' Ichiru replies.

'Alright!' I shout, pumping my fist into the air. I quickly grab their hands and become silent as I drag them to a locked gate.

'This is the only entrance and exit from the playground.' Kira announces. I giggle.

'Good thing I can pick locks.' I say. Zero and Ichiru look at me.

'This is the first we've heard of it.' They say in unison. I grin at them and they groan as I yell:

'Twin-y!'

XXXXX

I grin excitedly as we enter a shop. Rows upon rows of different lollies are spread before me. The colourful lollies are accompanied by little pink tags, showing of their cheap prices. Cheap prices + lollies + first day of school canteen money = awesome day! Also, severe punishment, though Toga is pretty used to it by now and probably couldn't be bothered to punish me , yet again, for skipping school on the first day.

A few minutes later, Zero, Ichiru and I (we had ditched Kira a few minutes back) walk out of the shop, with little bags filled with an assortment of lollies. We began to browse other stores, not eating our lollies just yet, before we started heading to the food court. There, we bought ourselves a meal at Freshness Burger. During our meal we talked and laughed. Afterwards, we ate our lollies, before beginning to browse again, eventually running into Kira in a music store. The twins looked at music albums while me and Kira 'Ahh'-ed over an electric guitar.

'Its so beautiful.' I say, running my fingers over a midnight blue model. She nods as she stares at a cherry red one.

'Too bad its out of our price range.' She replies. I frown and turn around, running straight into Toga.

'D-dad.' I say, startled. He glares at me before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Snuck out of school on your first day back, again, Sakura?' I make a face.

'Sorry daddy.' I say, pulling out the charms. He looks seriously upset this time.

'Sakura, a lot of vampires have been biting here.' He scolds, his face pleading. My eyes widen in fear and I look over to the window.

'I'm so sorry dad, I never would have done this if I knew.' He nods sadly.

'I know.' He replies, grabbing my hand and pulling me to an open area. Standing there, waiting patiently, is Kaien Cross. My eyes bulge and I must have looked silly as I extended my arms, running towards Kaien's open arms calling his name.

'Suki!' He yells, grinding and picking me up as I crash into his arms. 'How is my knife goddess?' He asks. I giggle.

'As I was a week ago.' I deadpan. He blinks before bursting into tears, crying about how mean I am. I immediately feel guilty and hug him, apologising profusely. He suddenly grins and hugs me tightly. Is he Bi- polar or what? Hearing the commotion, the twins come rushing. The stop immediately when they see Toga.

'Boys. I expect this from Sakura, but I'm disappointed that you came along as well.' The twins lower there heads guiltily.

'Sorry Master.' They say in unison and I just barely held back making a twin-y comment. Instead, Kaien said it.

'They're so cute and twin-y!' He yells, dropping me on my butt. So much for loyalty, Cross. The twins both look up in shock, but Zero doges the hug and darts to help me up. Ichiru was not so lucky. I grin as Ichiru struggles. Eventually Kaien let's go.

'Who are you!?' The twins exclaim. I grin again.

'This is Kaien Cross, the man I spent my holidays with.' I answer. They nod their heads and form an O with their mouths.

'Come on kids. Let's go.'

 **A:/N: 4 reviews over all? You guys are killing me here! Ahh well, I love this story. Thanks for your support by the way, Lolcatzlol. Please reveiw with more than 6 words, thanks.**


	4. Rest in peace

Its been 3 years since my last entry, just after Yagari took Kira, the twins and I to our respective homes. I'm thirteen now, so are the twins. Not much happened between my last entry and now, other than my finishing school and Toga dropping me off at Kaien's place a few weeks ago.

'I'll be back soon, Suki.' He said. 'You'll only be there a couple of days.'

Its been 3 weeks. I'm beginning to worry. Even more so now. Kaien had gotten a phone call. He said he had hunter business to attend to, that he'll be back in a few hours and that Yuuki's babysitter will take care of us. I have a feeling I know what this business is, and its beginning to make me cry. I want to save them, but I can't. I'm only 13, and I need to NOT royally screw up the plot beyond repair. My simply knowing the many characters I do probably already has, come to think of it. Ugh, my brains hurting and Yuuki wants to dance with me. Better go.

 **XXXXX**

I laugh as I dance around the room with Yuuki to one of Kagamine Rin's songs. Suddenly the door is slammed open and a chilling winter wind whips through the room before the door is shut again. Yuuki and I exchange glances before running to the door. Standing there is Kaien Cross, his hand on a young silver-haired, violet-eyed boy's shoulder.

'Yuuki, Sakura, this is-'

'Zero. Zero Kiryu.' I breath, cutting of Kaien and staring wide-eyed. Kaien looks at me in shock. He must have forgotten the incident three years ago in which he met the twins briefly. It was the only time he had ever seen them before, as far as my knowledge goes.

'Yes, do you know him?' He questions. I nod numbly.

'Zero. What happened?' I ask, staring at his blood covered form. He responds by collapsing into my arms. I stumble but hold him up. Kaien looks at us and answers my question.

'His parents were killed by a bad vampire. Please, take care of him.' I nod emotionlessly and pull him up, taking him to the bathroom upstairs. As we walk I look anywhere but him, knowing he is looking at me. Eventually I run out of paintings to admire and look at him. We lock eyes and I nearly break at what I see in his amethyst orbs. Emptiness. They are void of all emotion, and I can't help but feel like its my fault.

We finally reach the bathroom after a walk that seemed like hours as silence and despair weighed heavily on us. I open the door and push Zero in gently. Inside the bathtub is steaming hot water that had been run by Yuuki's nanny originally for her use, but she had left to Zero once he arrived. On the basin across from the tub is a cloth. I turn to Zero.

'Zero, do you mind?' I ask hesitantly, picking up some material on the shoulder of his shirt to let him know what I meant. He didn't respond, as expected. I shake my head sadly and look up at him with wide eyes. I gently peel off his clothes and help him into the steaming tub of water and bubbles, to upset to be uncomfortable. I grab the cloth I saw earlier off the basin and dip it into the water. I lift it up and wring it out, before gently wiping the blood away at his neck. I gasp softly when I see his bite, even though I expected it. I had been friend with this boy for 3 years, and seeing him like this was distressing.

When I'm finished cleaning him I run and grab some of Kaien's old clothes and a towel before returning. I help him out of the bath and dry him. Once dry I leave him to dress. After he dresses, I lead him downstairs. Kaien tells Yuuki to take him to a guest room and the two leave Kaien and myself alone. I sink to my knees and begin to cry.

 **XXXXX**

I'm lying in my bed with Zero curled into my side, his silent warm tears wetting my mint coloured nighty and the sheets. I'm stroking his silky smooth hair with my left hand while I balance this journal on my knees and write with my right hand. Zero makes not a sound. Not much happened since my earlier entry. I cried and Kaien calmed me and sent me, as well as Yuuki,to bed early. Later, Zero snuck into my bed to sleep with me. That was over an hour ago now. I suppose since there is nothing more to write, I will see if I can get Zero to calm down and sleep. Goodnight.

 _Rest in peace,_

 _Yakama and Sakai Kiryu._

 _Loving mother and father, daughter and son, sister and brother._

 _You'll forever be in our memory._

 **A:/N: A pretty dark and morbid chapter. Short as well. The next chapter will be wayyy longer than normal though. And the next chap will also be our last long time skip. From then on, it will either be a few days, or just a few hours.**


	5. Seventeen again

Four years. Its been four years since the dreadful and fateful attack on the Kiryu family. Zero has grown up sour and resentful, though he seems to open up to me when something is troubling him. Its surprising actually, I ended up hating vamps as much as him. Never thought I would be so influenced by him.

Toga never came back, though I did return to my own home after three months, visiting the Cross' and Zero regularly. I miss Toga, he was a father to me. A better one than my real dad, too.

Though, on the upside, I can swear now without being judged. Its great to be 17 again!

I also have my own weapon. A gift from Kaien when I entered the Academy officially a few months back. The first day is next week, and it Thursday today. I so CAN wait. Stupid fan girls and their squealing. How am I ever supposed to get use to that? It'll be a fricken' nightmare! I wonder, if I glare, will they do as I say? I sure as shit hope so.

Back to the original topic, I now have my own weapon. Well, multiple. Guess what it is? I'll leave ya hanging. Or, me hanging. Though, if someone else reads this, you.

I don't know, I just confused myself!

 **A:/N: I lied. The stuff described in the last authors note begins in the next chapter! Sorry guys, but I wanted to get something out before I started packing for my holidays that I go on in two days. So, here's a quick snippet. Also, I will begin to leave notes like this (what's written below) from now on.**

 **TheKurove (Guest): 'Thank you' for what? I didn't do anything. And the answer to your question, she really shouldn't change anything more, though it is inevitable. Sakura thinks like that. She just doesn't want to change everything to the point where the 'plot' becomes darker and more deadly. Hope this helps!**

 **Scarlet Mystic: First off, thank you! It makes my day when someone enjoys my story. Second, I will update whenever possible, but I'm going on holiday in two days and might not be able to update for a while. I'll see if I can get some internet though. Third, Zero will still be very broken, but will recover sooner and better with little Suki's help, love and guidance.**

 **lolcatzlol: Review, my dear friend. And, make sure it has more than twelve words, or I may have to hit you.**

 **Cya!**


	6. Cross acadamey

Monday. God damned, bloody Monday. I hate it. My dorm mate, Azuma, starts shaking me and calling my name. It reminded me of Toga, and I burst into tears. She gives me a look before rubbing my back awkwardly.

'There, there, Sakura. There, there.' She says. I shake my head and apologise, smiling slightly, before asking if she minds if I use the washroom. She shakes her head no, claiming to have already used it. Eyeing her up and down I realise she had, indeed, used the washroom. I smile slightly again and turn to take my day class uniform.

Its a simple white blouse with a black skirt. Over the blouse goes a black office jacket with white lining. Around the collar is where I will equip a red neck tie. I have black socks and simple light brown boots.

I grab the uniform after studying it and walk into the washroom. I turn on a hot shower on high pressure and strip off my lavender coloured nighty. I step in and wash thoroughly before stepping out. I dress quickly but neatly before sitting down at a vanity and doing my makeup.

I put on black eyeliner and black eye-shadow. I put on ebony mascara that matches my eyelashes before doing my lip gloss. Its light pink. All in all, it was very simple and not to flashy.

After doing my makeup I brush my hair and put in a simple twisted side ponytail with a white hairband. Nodding, I leave the washroom. Azuma is standing there, holding my packed bag out to me, smiling.

'C'mon. I packed your bag for you so we could get to class quicker.' She says. I smile softly.

'Thanks.' I reply, taking my bag and walking with her to class.

 **XXXXX**

I stand there, silently laughing as day class girls surround my best friend, bombarding him with questions about himself. He glares at them all. They somewhat ignore it, but move so that Azuma can join them. In that brief time, Zero manages to notice me. He bursts from his seat and smiles at me, calling my name. He hadn't seen me since the holidays between me and him exiting normal highschool and joining the Academy. I grin brightly and everyone looks back and forth between me and Zero, especially Azuma, having seen me this morning.

'Zero!' I yell excitedly, running up to him and jumping, grabbing his chest and swinging forward before he spins me around in the air. He puts me down and we hug tightly. Then I pull back reluctantly when the teacher announces:

'Students, sit. Kiryu, Yagari, please refrain from showing a sickening amount of affection during class.' He shakes his head and I laugh, before skipping off to the row in front of Zero and sitting next to Azuma. A boy sits next to me and Azuma giggles as he begins making doe eyes at me. Then she moves to lean in front of me and speaks:

'Yes, Sakura does live up to her name, doesn't she?' The boy blushes when I stare at him. He nods, and Azuma continues, 'also, someone is glaring at you.' His eyes widen and he turns around to see Zero directly behind him, glaring furiously at the back of his head. Zero hisses at me.

'Idiot' I look at him, shocked and confused as to what I had done. He had called me an idiot before, but playfully, this time it was meant to sting. I try to ignore it as class begins.

 **XXXXX**

'Zero?' I ask hesitantly, looking at him.

'What?' He snaps. I wince and he looks at me. His face looks guilty and he quickly apologizes.

'Its fine, Zero. You having a rough day?' I ask softly, taking his hand. He nods and rubs his neck.

'Yeah'

We stand there for a few minutes with me looking, concerned, at Zero. He continues to rub his neck and I look at our entwined hands. Suddenly, he realises I'm holding his hand and yanks his own out of mine. Sweating and panting, he runs away.

Now, I love anime, but I'm not obsessed. In fact, I'm very picky about the anime I enjoy. The fact that I stopped watching Vampire Knight when Yuuki 'became' a vampire, a fact I'm still very much pissed off about, combined with my lack of attention and short memory span means I was forced to use the knowledge I had about Zero. Is he becoming a Level E? Has Shizuka Hio's bite finally gotten to my best friend?

 **XXXXX**

Why do I have to be a good cook? Zero, I'm beginning to hate you for teaching me to cook. Why couldn't you teach me something else?

I sigh, then return my attention to the soup that contains chicken and multiple different types of vegetables. I stir, taste and decide that is cooked and ready to be served. I dish the soup up into 4 bowls. One for Kaien, Yuuki, Zero and the last for myself. I place each of our bowls onto a large plate each. I hesitate, before dropping a blood pill I stole from Kaname earlier, onto Zero's plate. I hide most of it with a napkin with just a little peeping out. Hopefully, it will slow the transformation. I pick up two of the soups and take them out.

I had picked up Yuuki and Kaien's. I set them down in front of them and grin.

'Dinner is served!' I announce loudly. Kaien and Yuuki laugh and Zero grunts. I look at him and blink before returning to the kitchen to retrieve our (Zero's and my own) plates. I place my best friends so the pill is facing him and no one but him can see it. His eyes widen and he looks at me. I smile softly and sit down. I dig in.

 **XXXXX**

'Sakura?' I hear Zero's voice in the dark of my room.

'Zero? How the frig did you get into the girls dorms?' I groan a reply. He chuckles before replying.

'That doesn't matter. Can we talk? Outside?'

'Yeah' I answer 'just let me grab my slip-on shoes.'

'OK.'

Minutes later, I'm out in the courtyard with Zero. We're silent for a long time before he asks his question.

'How did you know?'

'A feeling.' I reply 'The way you looked at my neck during class.' His eyes widen.

'You saw that?' He asks, shocked, before apologizing. 'I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm a monster.' I Gibbs slap him. Yeah, I remember the Gibbs slap, surprisingly.

'Owww!' He calls out. 'What was that for!?' He asks.

'For thinking yourself like the blood sucking monsters in the night class.' I say, before stopping and looking like i was thinking, and continuing. 'And for being and idiot.' I grin and make a price sign.

'That hurt!' He says before a quick cough comes out of his mouth. I close my eyes happily and say,

'It was meant to. You'd keep thinking negatively otherwise!' He chuckles.

'Thank you, Suki. But it doesn't change the fact.' I slap him again, in the chest this time.

'It isn't a fact, Zero! Your nothing like Kaname, Aido, Melody or Shizuka! Your my best friend and most certainly not a monster.' I yell, then become quiet on the last sentence. I look up at him pleadingly. 'Don't think like that, Zero. Your not an evil demon to be feared.' I say, then turn and leave.

 **XXXXX**

'Sakura!' Yuuki yells and bursts into my room. Turn from where I was packing my bag to look at her.

'Yes?' I question.

'The headmaster wants to see you, me and Zero now. Come on!' She says excitedly and pulls me out the door. I only just manage to grab my bag and tell Azuma that I'll be in class a little late, and to tell the teacher that I was with Zero and Yuuki in the headmaster's office. She nods OK.

 **XXXXX**

'Children, for the years I've run this academy, vampires have only been here 1 year. Last year I could patrol the grounds and protect the day class with Kaname's help. But, with the significant increase in work this year for both Kaname and myself, we have no time to do those duties. We need a group of students well aware of the vampire's existence, the dangers of them, and how to fight them. We need you to form that group.' Kaien announces. What a speech. 'What do you say?' All three of us (Zero, Yuuki and myself) nod.

'We accept.'

 **A:/N: I'm very proud of this chapter for some unknown reason. Especially the end. On another note, its lunch time on the second day of my holidays. On the way through the mountains, guess what I saw?**

 **The person who can guess correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

 **Lolcatzlol: As you can see, safe and sound. Also, guess how much money I got from seeing what I saw in the mountains? 20 bucks. Friggin hallelujah!**

 **Ariel Wild: I freakin' love u! Here's an update in your honor. SukixZero FTW! But; don't get to excited, its still likely Kaname or someone else will get with Sakura.**

 **Kaname Kuran: You don't exist, but I'm letting you know, I hate you.**

 **~ The Writer Of This Story**

 **(Yes, I changed my penname. Sue me.)**


	7. My valentine

'We accept'

Kaien Cross grins and slides 3 dark wooden boxes towards us. On top of each is a brass name plate. Inside the boxes are weapons laid delicately on top of black velvet. I cry out in joy as I see what lays before me.

A set of different shaped and sized silver daggers and knives. Inscribed on each blade is the set name; Crimson Chaos.

Zero leans over to see what I got that had me so excited. After seeing what it is, he shakes his head, hiding his grin.

'Of course its knives'

'And daggers!' I cry indignantly.

'And people wonder why we call you the knife goddess.' He says as he grins evil at his box. I lean over and see what it is. A gun with Bloody Rose inscribed upon it in a fancy script. I laugh and say:

'And people wonder why we call you a lunatic.'

He glares at me sharply. I look at him, hurt. Surly he still doesn't think of himself like that? Surely I had changed his outlook, at least a little. He flinches and my face softens and return to a smile. I use my head to gesture to Yuuki who was staring at her weapon. He nods and we both lean over. In her hands is a retractable staff with winding ivy designs etched into it. Artemis is also intricately carved into the weapon.

'Wow' I say. Yuuki and Zero nod.

'They're anti-vampire weapons. Since you, Sakura, and Zero are hunters, yours are made to kill. Yuuki, yours will only disadvantage the vampire.' Kaien says somberly. We nod. Suddenly his mood changes and he excitedly yells:

'Yayyyy! My lovely daughters and brave son will defend the school! Let's have dinner.' I look at Zero and shrug, following Kaien to the dining room where 4 dishes of fish and rice are sitting. I sit down on the far right with Zero on my side, Yuuki on his other at the far left. Kaien sits across from us. We eat in silence before I speak.

'So its St. Chocolate's day soon. Planning to give a gift to anyone this year, Yuuki?' I ask. Yuuki blushes and replies.

'N-no.' I nod.

'Ahh! Kaname it is! What about you Zero?' He raises an eyebrow at me and grunts before turning back to his meal. I shake my head.

'Use your big boy words Zero.'

'No.' I grin sarcastically.

'That a biiig word Zero.' He grunts and slaps me in the back of the head. The asshole Gibbs slapped me!

 **XXXXX**

Ahhh. February 14, the not so best day of the year. Especially when your dorm mate wakes you up at 3am with her rage at not being able to bake chocolates.

I sigh when we finally finish baking chocolates. When she puts some in a box and wraps it, I snag a couple to give to Zero. I had a notebook for Kaien and some passes for a massage from me for Yuuki. I leave the kitchen we had adjoined to my dorm and get ready.

I walk into the washroom and have a shower, then I get out and do my make up. I put on violet eye shadow and black mascara. I apply light pink blush and light pink, orchid scented lip gloss. I put my hair in a plait and drape it over my right shoulder. I smile in the mirror and throw on my uniform neatly. I grab my bag and exit the dorm to go to class.

 **XXXXX**

'Your all dressed up today.'

I shrug.

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are, Sakura. Who is it for?' Azuma inquires.

'I told you, I'm not dressed up. And even if I was, it wouldn't be for anyone but myself.' She nods.

'So, your dressed up for Zero.' She states before running off to the courtyard where the fangirls wait for the night class. I stand there, shocked, before chasing after her yelling:

'Noooo I'm not!'

 **XXXXX**

I keel over, panting from exertion. After all that chasing, I lost Azuma in the crowd of screaming fangirls. Even after all these years. In the VK world as a vampire hunter's "daughter" then as a vampire hunter, on top of me being a rancher in the real word, I'm still unfit as shit. Suddenly, I feel a pressure on my back. I look up to find the source only to see Zero smiling at me.

'Are you alright there, Suki?' He asks, grinning now. I give him a thumbs up.

'Never been better.' I pant out. He laughs and the surrounding fangirls look at me in wonder. This is the first time they had seen Zero smile, let alone laugh, in the weeks they've known him. And I was the one to make him do so. I was, officially a legend in they're books.

I mean, I've always been a legend, but now its official.

Zero pulls me up and leads me to the "pathway" for the night class. We use our bodies as the barrier, Yuuki doing the same on the other side of the path.

 **XXXXX**

'Hey, Sakura?'

'Yeah, Zero?' I reply.

'Can you follow me?' He asks. I nod.

'Course.' He takes my hand gently and pulls me to one of the ponds in the courtyard.

'I got you something.' I smile.

'I got you something to. Here.' I say, pushing the chocolates over to him. He takes them and pops one into his mouth.

'Wow.' He groans, falling on his side onto me. I laugh. He sits on the stone bench and places a blue box next to him.

'This is for you.' He says. I take the box and sit down where it was. I open it to reveal a necklace.

Instead of a chain there is a felt band. On the band is a single charm. The charm is a green gem stone shaped as a love heart with a silver outline. I gasp.

'Zero, its beautiful! You didn't have to get me this.' He laughs.

'Don't worry. This is me apologizing for forgetting you on Christmas last year.' I slap him.

'Zero Kiryu! Don't bring that up again!' He laughs again and I slap him, again. We laugh for a few minutes before becoming silent. I fall asleep on the seat.

 **A:/N: Another chapter I'm proud of for some unexplainable reason. Also, I'm absolutely thrilled with the response I'm getting from you guys to this story! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Shout out to Ariel Wild and TheRealTaylor13**

 **Ariel Wild: Don't get to upset, I'm still leaning very much towards Zero. I bloody LOVE Zero and bloody HATE Kaname, soooooo... Y'know.**


	8. Dad

I wake up in my bed. My head rests on my plain yellow pillow and I'm covered neatly by a mint duna with a golden Labrador puppy printed on it. Did Zero bring me here? I certainly hope so cause' otherwise the Arse left me and Kaname did it and now I'm forever tainted by his perfectly disgusting touch. Ugh *shivers*. A scary thought, that.

Well, on the bright side, its Saturday! No classes and me and Yuuki can force Zero to come to town with us so we can shop for clothes for him! Yay!

I hop of my bed and walk quietly into the washroom, as not to disturb my sleeping dorm mate, and undress. I take a short hot shower, get out, wrap the towel around me. I walk to my drawer set and pull out underwear. I slip the items on before walking to my side of the wardrobe. I pull out a white dress with red roses printed on. I pull it on over my head and slip on white flats. I walk back into the washroom and brush my naturally wavy black hair out and do my makeup.

My make up consists of black mascara, light red eye shadow and red lip gloss.

I walk back out of the washroom and sling my black leather shoulder bag across my body, not noticing Azuma stalking in the shadows. She leaps on me, shouting. I throw her off my back and onto my bed. She bounces on it, unharmed, un-phased.

'Azuma! What if I missed my bed!?' I scold her loudly.

'Um, it would hurt? It doesn't matter, you didn't miss.' She replies. I sigh in annoyance.

'Never mind then.' I say and walk out of our dorm to allow Azuma to dress, and to see if Yuuki would come with me.

 **XXXXX**

'Hey, *Yuuki! What about this one?' I ask Yuuki, lifting a black men's leather jacket slightly.

'I'd prefer a little colour.' She says, thumbing a brown version. I look at it and shake my head.

'Brown? Not for Zero. Black, grey or dark navy blue.' She sighs. 'C'mon Yuuki, black's sexy!'

'Fine.' She says. I clap.

'Yay!'

'Yeah, yay. Can we go now?'

'Shut up Zero.'

 **XX** **XX**

'Ooh! Ice-cream!' Shouts Yuuki. Uh-uh. If this is what I think it is, we are SO getting proper lunch somewhere else.

'I want salt ramen.' Zero argues. Oh yeah, this is so what I think it is. Bout' time this "episode" happens. Yep, I may not remember much but I sure as shit remember one of the dumbest decisions of Yuuki's life. Not. Happening.

'Yeah, no Yuuki. We're getting proper lunch. We can have ice-cream after dinner tonight.' I say. She sighs dejectedly.

'OK.' I smile and lead my friends to a nearby resteraunt.

 **XXXXX**

I don't know what's going on. Nothing makes sense anymore.

After eating his salt ramen, Zero stole the drunk guy next to us' drinks. And he had A LOT of drinks. So now, Zero's drunk and growling like a dog at anyone who walks by while river dancing on our table. Yuuki thinks she's Zero and is sulking in her emo corner because I said no to ice-cream. I'm sitting her eating a bowl of salted hot chips and drinking the same alcoholic drink from lunch, even though it is now 6pm.

Good times!

No really, I mean, at least Yuuki isn't dead or dying or bleeding profusely or being saved from a Level E by her douche of a brother. So, it could be worse. I'm also kinda glad Zero is having fun, though "Uncle" Kaien is going to kill me for allowing him to drink.

OK, maybe it was a bar, not a resteraunt.

Ugh, better get these guys home.

'Hey Yuuki! Help me get Zero home.' I shout over the music. She looks at me then sighs and relents.

'Fine, OK.'

'Yay!' Sakura used puppy dog eyes. Its super effective!

I turn to Zero.

'Hey Zero, how about you get down from there and Yuuki and I will take you home?' I ask sweetly and softly, slowly reaching my hands up. Zero leaps up shouting:

'No!' defiantly. I look at Yuuki who now stands beside me before sighing and looking up at Zero who is now sitting harmlessly on the back of a seat a few tables down. We walk over to him.

'If you come I'll carry all the things back to the academy with Yuuki.' I say in the same tone as before. Yuuki looks at me, horrified, as Zero considers. I blink at her innocently.

'What?' I ask. Zero yells.

'OK!' He jumps of the table, grabs my hand, and skips out the door of the bar. I have just enough time to grab Yuuki's hand before I'm pulled along.

'Wait! We need to get the things!'

 **XXXXX**

I laugh quietly as I walk into class, finding Zero in his usual seat grumbling about a headache and rubbing his temple with two of his fingers. I begin to head up the stairs in the center of the classroom, only stopping to glare at a group of fangirls admiring him and, further up, a group of boys complaining about him taking all the girls. I finally stop next to him and crouch down.

'Hey, Zero? Got a hangover?' I ask, smiling slightly. He grumbles a yes. I giggle and pull out a large travel cup of strong coffee.

'Drink this. It should help with that dying feeling, though you did drink a lot last night.' I giggle. He glares at me weakly.

'Good to see your enjoying my pain. How come you're fine?'

'I am, I really am. And, I only had half a drink. You had the rest.' I say grinning brightly. He groans again but takes a swig of the coffee.

'Who even buys that many drinks at once?' He grumbles to himself, but I catch it.

'Him, apparently.' He glares at me again and I chuckle. He lays his head on the desk tiredly. I run my slender pale fingers through his silver hair.

Minutes later we, meaning the entire class, hears heavy footsteps. Everyone rushes to there seats and sits down quietly. Someone walks in. Someone that isn't our normal teacher. Someone that I know very well.

'Dad!'

I gasp/shout, standing up and pushing back my chair roughly. I stare at him, eyes wide. Zero's head snaps up, his eyes nearly as wide. Toga looks back at me, shocked. The day class looks at me as if I'm crazy.

'Sakura?' He asks, softly and as if he's out of breath.

I nod, suppressing tears. I jump over the desk and leap on to the next, continuing that until I reach the front of the classroom, at which point I running straight ahead and fall into Toga's arms. He wraps them around me and lays his cheek on my raven black hair. The flicks in his hair form a perfect little curtain around us.

'Dad.' I whisper, letting my suppressed tears flow free. He nods against my head and my braid loosens. 'Where where you all these years?' I ask, craning my neck slightly to look at his worn face. He shakes his head.

'Not a conversation for now, my daughter. After class, maybe.' He says. I nod OK in understanding and I lean back in. We stand there for a while, just hugging. Suddenly, we hear a bang. Yuuki stands abruptly.

'Mr.- uh- sir! As members of the disciplinary committee, me and Sakura will bring Zero back!' She shouts, running down the stairs and grabbing my hand, dragging me out the classroom door. I wave Toga goodbye and follow Yuuki.

Oh shit!

I don't remember this ever happening in the manga or the anime! Is this my being here or did it happen? I don't know! OK, Sakura, deep breaths. Roll with the punches.

I take a deep breath and take the lead.

 **A:/N: Shit has hit the fan! Short chapter today guys. Couldn't think of a way to continue so, here. Still no guesses at what I saw? Shame. Updates should be coming more regularly soon, as I will have more internet access. That, my friend, is one bonus to not being on holidays.**

 **Also, not sure if you noticed or not, but the events are muddled. Most things will still happen, it just a matter of when and how.**

 **Shout out to my favorite (and only) reviewers, Ariel Wild and Scarlet Mystic. Thanks for reviewing guys!**

 **~Writer Of This Story**


	9. Super Mega Important A:N:

**A:/N: Hey guys! Not much to do with the story, but important if this is to ever work! So guys, here's the thing:**

 **I'm doing a** **Ask Zero Kiryu** **for this story. So, in the reviews for this 'chapter' and future chapters, you get to ask Zero questions. It can be questions about his character or his relationships with the characters in this story, Sakura Yagari, or about decisions he's made in the story so far and such. Its a bit of a roleplay, actually. So! Leave some questions for Zero and I will get 'him' to answer them for you! :D**


	10. The chase

As I lead Yuuki on a chase after Zero, I begin to think.

So far, Zero is leading us way from the Ethics classroom and towards the building exit.

From here can go 4 different places. The Sun Dorms, the Moon Dorms, Kaien's building or he can head into town. I'm betting its either town or the Sun Dorms.

Yuuki stares at me and I realise I've come to a stop.

'Did I say that out loud?' I ask her, looking around for a sign of where Zero went. She nods yes and points in a direction. Its a long walk and the only place it leads to is Kaien's building. I say so and Yuuki nods again.

'Right then, let's take the quick route to dear uncle Kaien's building.' I say and grab hold of her hand, dragging her back into the classroom building. We arrive after approximately 5 minutes of constantly running into one another and stumbling along path. We wait in the hall quietly and patiently for Zero. He arrive soon after and walks into Kaien's office, not knowing of Yuuki and mine's presence. We press our ears to the closed door.

'You asked me here, Headmaster?' Zero asks, emotionlessly, like he knew what Kaien wanted him for.

'Yes, Kiryu-kun. I need you to hunt down a vampire. A level E, actually.' I gasp softly and Yuuki looks at me in confusion, unaware of what a Level E is. I send her a look that says "I'll explain later." She nods and we press our ears against the door once again. We are greeted with the sound of approaching footsteps through the thick wooden door. I pull Yuuki away and hide us in the shadows. Zero walks by us. A few minutes later, we look out the window to see him walking out the gate and towards town.

 **A:/N: Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in forever and to top it off this is mega short but please, don't kill me! If you do I can't update the already started next chapter in a few days.**

 **Shout out to my followers, favorites and reviewers! Keep em coming, guys.**

 **Also, if you haven't already, check out both Ask Zero Kiryu: Sakura Yagari version AND my preview for Vampire Knight: I Am A Witch And Witches Burn. Drop some questions for Ask Zero Kiryu in the reviews to this story too guys! The only rule is it has to be based in this story.**

 **~ Writer Of This Story**


	11. The hunt

'Zero!' I call anxiously to the retreating form of my best friend. He ignores me and continues walking. I jog after him.

'Zero.' I say breathlessly when I reach him, and grab his arm, forcing him to turn and face me. His eyes glow a hypnotising crimson red. My eyes shoot towards the black taming tattoo on his neck briefly before darting back up to look at his eyes.

"Never look into a vampire's eyes, Suki. If you do, they will take you. Take your very soul and you will become they're willing prey." Toga Yagari's first and most important lesson he ever taught me. Then, I didn't understand what he meant. Now, as I stare into Zero's piercing red eyes, I do.

'Sakura?' I am jolted out of my musings by Zero's voice. I blink at him owlishly.

'Yes?' I ask. He smirks slightly.

'You came to see me.' He says. A light pink blush dusts my pale cheeks.

'Oh! I did! What are you doing?' I ask as his smirk grows wider. He turns around and continues walking.

'Im hunting a Level E.' He answers as I walk along side him. I nod and we walk in silence all the way to an old mansion. Its rotting timber walls are a light shade of blue and its worn, creaky door is scratched and pale brown. The intimidating, spiked black fence that surrounds the front yard is overgrown with weeds that continue to grow along the loose cobble path that leads towards the door. The path moves and crunches beneath the boots of Zero and I, shattering the blissful silence. I turn to my partner.

'Its too quiet. Its unsettling.'I say and Zero turns his head slightly to the right too look at me, nodding. We walk up to the door and it opens. I frown. 'This vampire is playing with us like we're his toys.'

'He can't be. He's a Level E, they thirst for blood and nothing distracts them from that thirst. They couldn't be bothered to play with they're victims. It must be the wind.' He replies. I look around us. The trees are still and not even a breeze blows.

'Zero, there isn't even a breeze.' I say.

'There must be.' He insists, walking inside. I follow him.

I look around the building cautiously, expecting a Level E to jump out of hiding and attack at any moment. After nearly half an hour of searching, I let my guard down and head for the exit. Suddenly I'm pinned down by a vampire, seething with blood lust.

'Get you dirty hands off of her!'

 **A:/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in sooooooooooooo long. I just kinda, got bored. Now Im sitting here in a corner, AT A CHRISTMAS PARTY, typing away on my tablet. How social am I, guys? Also, so you *hopefully* don't kill me, this is part 2 of the last chapter. :D**

 **~Writer Of This Story**


	12. He hears my cries

**A:/N: Holy shit, I updated!**

 **Yes. I am still alive. Now, read the damn chapter!**

'Get your dirty hands off her!' Zero yells, aiming Bloody Rose at the Level E atop of me. The vampire looks up and Zero shoots. The bullet hits its mark, lodging itself deep within the vampire's throat. The Level E gurgles before perishing in an explosion of sand, dust and ash. I scramble over to Zero and hug his legs tight. He collapses to his knees and pulls me close to him. I am now sitting on his lap and he holds my head close to his muscled chest. I feel warm water fall on me and gradually I begin to realise it is Zero's tears. I look up at his face and see small rivulets of salty tears stream down his face from closed eyes.

'Zero. Please don't cry, Zero. I hate seeing you sad.' I say softly and he begins to sob loudly. I gently place my hands on his cheeks and swipe away tears with my thumbs. He open his lavender eyes and I smile kindly. He sobs louder.

'How can you smile like that Sakura when you nearly lost your life? I can't. If I lost you, I wouldn't have anyone.'

I smile again.

'I can smile because I'm still alive, and if I wasn't, the only thing I would regret is not being able to say goodbye. And because you would never lose me. Once you love someone, whether a little or a lot, they will always be in your heart.' I reply, gingerly touching where his heart is with my left hand. He smiles slightly and hugs me to him tighter.

'Hey! Mr. and Mrs. Disciplinary committee, we found a survivor. What do you want us to do with her?' I jolt my head up in shock. How long had Rima and Shiki been with us here? Zero, however, bears no such questions and answers immediately.

'Erase her memory. When she wakes up, tell her she fainted in the street or something. Do the same to her parents' Rima and Shiki nod, the only acknowledgment of the position Zero and I are in being a suggestive wink and smirk from Rima. I blush Scarlett and squirm in Zero's arms. Noticing my discomfort, Zero removes his arms from my waist and head and swiftly stands up. I stand to, dust myself off, and grab on to Zero's arm. We exit the building and walk slowly back to the Academy together.

 **XXXXX**

I lay in my warm bed, staring up at the painted cream ceiling, thinking of the days events. Zero never cries. Even when his parents died, he didn't cry. He was just... numb. Devoid of any kind of emotion. Seeing him today was shocking. It was also something I never want to experience again. I never want to see Zero so scared he clings onto me tightly and cries real,warm, salty tears. Ever. I chuckle softly.

What has this world done to me? Since when do I care so much about others?

I sigh deeply and roll over to face the wall. When we were younger, Yuuki and I took creative liberty and redecorated every girls dorm room in the school. The walls of the one I share with Azuma are adorned in paintings of tall trees and the ceiling a pale sky blue. The floor is made of a smooth, dark timber wood and has a carpet which is located in between Azuma's and my own bed. The carpet is soft and a deep shade of red. I smile at the memory but it quickly fades and is replaced with a frown.

Why can't I sleep?

I groan quietly and lay at the end of my bed. My head hands limply of the foot of my single bed and is the only thing uncovered by my mint duna. As I look at the wardrobe in front of me, I notice something peeking out from under it. I frown at it before quietly climbing out of bed and picking it up. As I look at the object picked up, I sit down on the end of my bed. I realise it is a photo of Ichiru, Zero, Yuuki and myself when the twins had first met Yuuki. I smile.

Zero sits on a wooden bench at the local park and I sit beside him. Next to me is Ichiru and Yuuki hugs me from behind. The twins have their arms wrapped snugly around my waist is a hug. The four of us smile brightly at the camera. Looking at the photo, a single tear falls. I clutch onto the photo tightly and suddenly burst out the door, startling Azuma and waking her up. She looks at the door in shock as she listens to my light footsteps run up the hall and towards the boys dorms. She shakes her head with a smile and lays back down to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

I throw open Zero's bedroom door and close it behind me quietly, as not to wake up the other boys. I grin excitedly but it immediately falls at the scene before me. Zero sits on the bed, Bloody Rose at his head and safety turned off. I shout and lunge at the gun.

'Zero! What are you doing!?' I ask loudly. He looks down at his, now empty, hands laying in his lap and answers.

'Nothing.'

'Nothing!? Not the best answer when your obviously committing suicide!' I shout at him. He glares at me.

'If its obvious, why did you ask?' He growls. I sigh and shake my head, sitting on his bed next to him, crossing my legs. I look at the photo in my hands sadly.

'Why, Zero? Why can't we be like this again?' I whisper suddenly. Caught unaware, Zero turns and looks at me. I wipe away a few tears with my hands. Zero grabs my wrists as I do so and pulls me close to him, hugging me tight. Not being able to hold it in anymore, I burst into tears. As I sob and wail and cry loudly Zero rubs small circles on my back with one hand, using the other to run his fingers through my hair.

'Shhhhh...Hush now, Suki. I'm here.' He says softly. I continue to cry loudly for ages afterwards but do eventually calm down. When I do, I open my eyes and look at the photo again. I begin to whisper softly to the photo and eventually fall asleep in Zero's arms for the second time that week.

 **XXXXX**

When I wake up I'm not in my own bed like last time. Instead, I still lay on Zero's bed, wrapped in his arms like a comforting blanket. I look at the clock on the stand beside us blearily. In big, red, glowing digits the clock showed 4:33am. I groan softly and slip out of Zero's arms, careful not to wake the sleeping hunter. I walk towards the door and open it gently. I turn back and smile at Zero before exiting the room, closing the door, and walking back towards my dorm.

15 minutes after leaving Zero, I walk into my room. Azuma sleeps peacefully on her bed, deep blue silken sheets covering her body. I shake my head and head into the washroom. With a little more than two hours left till classes start, what point is there in going back to sleep?

 **A:/N: Zero is so OOC in this story... XD Whatever, I like it. And Sakura... The amount of Mary Sueness seeping from her makes me want to bash my head against the wall repeatedly. WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN I WROTE THIS STORY!? Oh well, I've started it now, so I need to finish. Anyway, I wanted to update since I haven't in FOREVER and your all like: "Oh this story is so great I can't wait to see what happens next!" and I'm sitting on my bed trying to write and thing: "Yeah, me too." Also wanted to update since school starts in 10 days. And yay! About 1000 words!**

 **Anyway, Hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the reviews!**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE FORGIVE ME LOVES X

**WOAH! First off, not dead, just very very busy. Secondly, I am so so so so so so sorry for not uploading! But hopefully I'll be able to continue this from now on, I'm even going to re-watch Vampire Knight.**

 **I am honestly sorry that THIS isn't an update but I haven't started Vampire Knight again, plus I'm going through some things but I will definitely start writing the new chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Once again, apologies for not uploading and apologies for the possible writing style change. Hopefully it doesn't irritate you guys too much. Also, it might take me a while to get back into the flow of writing. It's been a while, after all!**

 **Much love an appreciation, Sophia xxx**


End file.
